Security systems are often used to warn users of potentially dangerous conditions. For example, a security system for a premises (e.g., a building or a piece of property) can detect security breaches at the premises (e.g., intrusions or burglaries), and warn the premises' occupants and/or a central monitoring station when security breaches have been detected. A security system can provide auditory warnings, for instance by emitting a warning sound (e.g., using a siren, horn, bell, or speaker). A security system can also provide remote warnings, for example by transmitting information about the security breach to one or more third parties (e.g., the police, security personnel, or a monitoring service). In some cases, a security system can provide a deterrent effect. For example, the presence of the security system can dissuade potential intruders from improperly entering the premises, while auditory warnings can persuade intruders to discontinue an intrusion.